


The Dark Side of Mirror

by Transmorphosis



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transmorphosis/pseuds/Transmorphosis
Summary: *summary work in progress*





	The Dark Side of Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai and Kamen Rider Ryuki are copyrighted works owned by their respective authors.

_“I never wanted to believe in supernatural and fantasies, but the bloodshed that I have experienced can never be forgotten.”_

Second year high-school student Azusagawa Sakuta has been repeatedly pondering this thought for the last 24 hours as he drowsily rested his supine body on the bed, his face completely devoid of emotions and senses as if his soul has diminished. Aside from the soft glow of the morning sun, there weren’t anything in sight capable of easing his tiresome state, or at least his stamina. But Sakuta couldn’t care less about neither. Ever since random people started to mysteriously disappear around Japan, terrifying events have begun to follow in pursuit, and Sakuta was fully convinced that the phenomenon he witnessed two months ago is in fact, what predated this tragedy.

No one would have believed him even if he really tried, but there was nothing fallacious about the horrid memories that Sakuta was desperately trying to forget. The reminiscence of the trauma that taunted him from two months earlier was something he remembers too well. After all, the sight of cannibalistic monsters feasting upon human corpses was exactly what an ordinary person needs to lose their sanity.

But aside from the horror, Sakuta encountered something else, something much more terrifying, yet intriguingly refreshing than the bloodshed he witnessed.

A talking bat.


End file.
